Sazkarjhia
Sazkarjhia (Demonym: Sazkarjhit) is a recently-discovered race of lizardlike creatures that inhabit the planet of Sazkar Major (Usually just referred to as "Sazkar"). They are known for their zealous devotion to their religion, Zarwaunism, even to the point of sacrificing themselves in great numbers to their god Zarwaun. Although often a calm faction, they have powerful peacekeeping forces and in recent times have gone on crusades in an attempt to force convert those they come across. Sazkar Major itself is known to be uninhabitable by many, as most of its atmospheric composition is gaseous chlorine. Government/Economy Sazkarjhia is a theocratic dictatorship. A leader, believed to be a prophet or a "vessel" that speaks the word of Zarwaun, known as a Grand Vessel, is appointed to lead the nation of Sazkarjhia. When the current one dies, an heir apparent (Usually a Grand Vessel's child) takes their place. The current Grand Vessel in power is Vessel Damwar Suar'kum. Along with this dictatorship, however, comes a parliament that helps in making decisions. Essentially, most non-militaristic laws or other laws of that sort are passed by the parliament, while most final decisions, namely declaring war, is decided by the Grand Vessel. However, the parliament does not have direct control to overthrow the Grand Vessel, unless it is absolutely necessary and enough members (Which, given Sazkarjhia's size, there are about 1,900 of them) reach a consensus. Sazkarjhia's economy is based mostly on industry, as it has a fair amount of raw materials in the form of metals, but also with weapons and weapons technology. They have long trade routes, but with recent conflicts, most of these have been rather dissipated. Trade unions are common, and the many industries are united to help with profit. Culture The Sazkarjhit are zealously religious, and carry many rituals and such for their gods. One of the most noticable factors of this is religion is the Path of Divine Right: A process in which one must participate in to become holy and reach spiritual enlightenment, as well as for others. Zarwaunism has several gods and goddesses, the most noticable including: *Zarwaun: God of Creation and Divine Right *Mazdabar: God of War *Oparas: Goddess of Fortune *Markarapas: Goddess of Trade and Commerce *Yuturata: God of Metalcraft *Markura: Goddess of Nature These gods and goddesses are referred to very often in Sazkarjhian literature and inscriptions. However, the only one known to directly communicate is Zarwaun, who is said to channel through the Grand Vessel to communicate. Besides this, the culture of Sazkarjhia is very similar to the one on Earth. It is mostly democratic, and participation in the cities is common. Most are rather high in class, and employment is never an issue in Sazkarjhia. Military Current Leader: Supreme Commander Lano'dum Although mostly calm, the Sazkarjhit are not afraid to display their military might. Recent times have shown that they are a powerful adversary. There are three branches of the Peoples' Military of Sazkarjhia. Sazkarjhia Peoples' Army Commander: General Felasi'hum The main ground and air forces for intra-atmospheric combat. This is the largest branch of the military, often deployed onto the surface and was once, and is now, used for crusading. Sazkarjhia Center for Naval Operations and Space Exploration (SCNOSE) Commander: Grand Fleetmaster Magama'yum The most powerful branch of the military, this arm of the military force is used for space exploration. Several ships are used, including: *The Marku-Class Cruiser, often used as fleet flagships, each one is equipped with a foreward-mounted railgun known as a "Super" Atomic Resonance Cannon (ARC), capable of firing a nuclear projectile and supersonic speeds. Typically commanded by a Fleetmaster or higher. *The Darbor-Class Frigate is a heavy frigate often used for long range scouting and for ship support. They are heavily armed, and carry a standard version of the ARC. Typically commanded by a Naval Marshal. *The Manumar-Class Frigate is smaller, lighter in armament, and has less range. However, what they lack in size, armor and firepower they make up in speed. Often used for point or scouting duties, they are versatile, and usually carry an assortment of plasma cannons. Typically commanded by a Vice Marshal *The Trikolo-Class Destroyer is one of the most powerful vessels in the fleet. Sporting a slew of weaponry, they are often used as designated shipkillers or escorts. They can also be refitted for orbital/suborbital bombardment. Typically commanded by a Naval Marshal. *The Samani-Class Corvette is a stealth ship capable of active camouflage. They can sneak into a fleet, cause massive, devastating amounts of destruction, and sneak back out. They can also be fitted with several nuclear missiles, making their infamous preemptive strikes all the more destructive. Typically commanded by a Naval Marshal or higher. Order of the Grand Vessel's Sword Commander: Vessel Suar'kum The OGVS is a private military force comprised of the cream-of-the-crop of the Peoples' Military. However, the soldiers are often set as a military police force, and are commanded by the Grand Vessel. When all goes haywire, they're often the ones responsible for controlling it. Technology The Sazkarjhit are also known for several technological advancements, including: *The Translight Outersystem Engine: A hyperdrive capable of propelling ships at faster-than-light speeds. *The Coilgun: A railgun used extensively in weapons; everything from sniper rifles to ship-based cannons. The largest advancement in coilgun development has been the Delta VIII Experimental Atomic Resonance Cannon--a weapon of mass destruction capable of propelling a lead-tungsten alloy-shelled, plutonium-cored slug at near-light speeds.